


Tifa's halloween matchmaking surprise

by Fang_Strifexx



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Death, F/M, Love, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Mysticism, Romance, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, etc - Freeform, kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Strifexx/pseuds/Fang_Strifexx
Summary: Basically in this Tifa has a little surprise for halloween. A matching making service! Yep, you heard right. Tifa has put together a little plan to help her shy cousin and friend cloud strife to finally get together with his undying crush who happens to be an infamous Turk's sweet yet highly playfully younger sister who has a knack for mischief. And unfortunately is shy around cloud to say anything right. So exactly what could go wrong? Well let's just say things don't go exactly according to plan especially when alcohol gets involved. Along with a special surprise waiting for the group. A drunken werewolf. Yep things definitely are getting hairy. Quite literally. So can cloud finally confess his love to someone that is hard to get a hold of? Or will this halloween treat be to much to bear? Find in this wacky story below!And see y'all in the afterlife!JK!But seriously never go anywhere with a werewolf.You never know what mind up going missing. Or what will show up..





	1. Proulouge/author's note

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this wacky wierded out story below!   
> Have fun guys!   
> Bye!  
> Ciao!

This is a new work that will be posted shortly. And this is not chapter one. I repeat not chapter one. Even if it says that is. To make less confusion I will write what the chapter is currently at when typing up the first or next part. And this story will be slowly updated as I am working on other stuff that needs to be done. I did the summary of this story first so I know and will remember what it is about. And no not all my stories will posted up here. Most will be done in either google docs or microsoft word. And alot are already being done on an other format/app. That is free to use and very easy to navigate. So that being said I will be happy to answer any questions that you may have regarding to when this story will be pubilacted, and if you would like any requests done. But as for now I will not accept them as I have two others to work on. One is nearly complete and the other is nowhere near done. So I will let you know when requests can be taken. So thank you in advance and bye.   
And have a great day!  
Bye!   
Ciao!


	2. Chapter one: It Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. This is the very first chapter to a very longggggggggggggg and dramatic and highly wacky series with your beloved final fantasy people in it. Along with a bit of a twist. A drunken werewolf. Yep. You heard correctly. A drunken werewolf decides to join the party, to flirt with nearly everyone and makes things incredibly akward. Cause why the heck not? And now onto the first part of Tifa's matching making plan ago!  
> Oh and rule of thumb: never and I mean NEVER get werewolf to do anything. Cause and I mean NOTHING ever goes right.  
> Especially when their hopelessly confused as heck.  
> So yeah now onto the wackeness below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please enjoy!  
> Bye!  
> Ciao!

It's three hours before midnight here in Midgar and the rain was pounding down heavily on the darkened streets that we're emptied out some time ago, as people had left to go home with fears of catching a cold. But that didn't bother one black covered ex-soldier from standing out in the pouring sky as he looked up, a fornlorn expression on his face, as a sad sigh escaped his cold pink chapped lips.  _Seven years._  It's been _y_ ears since that dreadful day.  _And I remember it all too well..._ He thought bitterly to himself as he tried to suppress the dreaded memories, and the screams.  _Those_ screams... _I hear them everyday..._ Gritting his teeth he shook his head, his cold wet blond locks sticking to his face giving him a more mature appearance as he let out another sigh. Oh well. It was no use to get upset about it. At least.  _Not now._ After his best friend is _still alive. No thanks to that damned man._ If Reno's sister hadn't been there- Zack- No.  _No one would be alive._

And to this day, everyone is enterally grateful. She had nearly sacrificed her life to save absolutely  _everyone_ that she had cared about. Especially Zack. Thanks to her, he is alive and kicking. And... To busy sleeping. To ever come by these days. Which is normal, considering everything that happened. 

"It's been seven years... And... She still hasn't come back..." He muttered quietly to himself gripping onto the locket he had gotten from Reno's sister eight years prior. Feeling his heart ache, of the fact that he'll  _never_ be able to tell his love how he really feels about her he decided it was best to head back inside to help his cousin with preparations for reopening up the bar in a few weeks, unbeknownsing of what is yet to come. And what his beautiful black haired relative is  _really planning._ Turning on his black booted heel he slowly walked back into the bar, the little bell jingling signaling his rearival. 

Looking up a slender strikingly beautiful woman with shiny black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, greeted the distant looking blond with a warm smile that soon faded when she saw  _exactly_ how drenched he looked. 

Quickly running over to him with a spare towel that she always had lying around, she started to wiped down any water that was starting to come down. Only to be stopped by a feirce growl and a swift motion of his hand, he haulted all of her movements. 

 _"I am not a child anymore, so you don't you dare ever treat me like one. I don't need you to take care of me, Tifa_ _."_ The pale blonde male growled tightening his grip on her hand before quickly releasing it then storming off towards the stairs, and swiftly going up them with lightning speed. Slamming the door to his room shut, he started to break down crying, as the woman called Tifa, fought back tears of her own. She knew why her cousin was acting like this. But still. It still  _hurt._

 _Cloud... I... I know why your acting like this... But... But... Please you can't keep pushing me away. W-w'ere f-family... R-Right... Right?_ Alone with those bitter thoughts Tifa went back to the counter and started wiping it down while a devious thought went through her mind. If Cloud was going to be like this, then so be it. But that doesn't mean- Oho! This was going to be  _perfect. Now all I have to do is convince Reno to give me Alex's number and then I can set Cloud and her on a date! Oh he's going to love it! But first-_ Tifa had to find the little hot head. And that was easier said than done. 

 

_BAM!_

Or was it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And pleaseeee just don't bash on the story alright?  
> It's my first time writing on here, so I'm still kinda new to the whole format thing so yeah.  
> Please enjoy!  
> And bye!  
> Ciao! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Anddddddd that's a wrap!   
> Bye!   
> Ciao! ^^


End file.
